Sunflower
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: Aku, Kau, dan Dia. Dalam satu siklus yang entah kapan menyentuh titik bernama akhir/Meski dingin, bagiku kau adalah matahari. Dan tak ada frase yang cocok untuknya kecuali bunga Matahari/Aku bukan orang yang suka menempilkan ekspresi, kau tahu itu/GakupoMeikoKiyoteru/OoC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp.**  
**Rate : T**  
**Genre : Drama**  
**Chara : Meiko, Gakupo K, Kiyoteru H**

**Warning : OoC, Typo(s), Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Sunflower**  
**.**

**.**

Beberapa pasang mata tampak tertuju pada satu titik, beberapa lainnya tampak masih berkutat dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Apa maksudmu, hime?" suaranya terdengar berat, manik birunya menatap tajam pada iris coklat di depannya. Tangan kanannya menekan tembok – menahan tubuhnya, sedang tangan kirinya bergerilya di pundak putih seorang yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya tanpa terlihat terintimidasi – malah berkesan menantang. Satu jengkalan tangan – mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa dekatnya jarak wajah mereka berdua.

"Menurutmu?" Tembok yang menempel erat di punggungnya menghalangi tubuhnya untuk melangkah mundur. Pun, dia memang tidak bermaksud untuk bergerak – berpindah barang beberapa milimeter. Dia menikmati hal ini – menjadi pusat perhatian. Dua lengannya yang semula terdiam pasrah dikedua sisi tubuhnya mulai bergerak, merambat pelan dari dada pemuda di hadapannya menuju pundaknya yang kokoh. Pergelangan tangannya masih terus bergerak, berpindah ke tengkuk lelaki yang entah berapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Kau menggodaku," itu sebuah pernyataan lugas. Didasari tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, tanpa didasari asumsi rasional yang mungkin saja jauh dari apa yang ada di pikirannya. Tapi, dia memang tidak berpikir. Dia hanya ingin bergerak, sedikit bermain-main di tengah penat kesibukannya di gedung ini. Lupakan jika dia memang 'sering' bermain-main dengan orang lain jika sedang berada di kampus. Salahkan wajah tampannya yang membuat sebagian besar teman gadisnya terpesona.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu. Dan yeah, aku selalu seperti ini. Jika yang kau maksudkan adalah pakaianku," telapak tangan kirinya tertempel di tengkuk pemuda itu, sedang jari telunjuk tangan kanannya bergerak memutar – menjelajahi tiap inchi leher seniornya yang terekspos. Manik biru itu memang mampu menenggelamkan, membawa penikmatnya ke palung lautan tak berdasar. Tapi itu tidak berlaku baginya untuk saat ini, karena dia telah terlalu terikat dengan sinar dingin coklat. Melelehkannya tanpa ampun. "Ah. Mungkin sedikit terbuka di banding hari biasanya. Tapi aku harap kau bisa membiasakan diri, aku akan selalu seperti ini untuk hari-hari kedepan. Dan mungkin akan terus berlanjut sampai batas waktu yang tidak kutentukan"

"Hn," manik birunya masih tak bergerak, sedang jemarinya masih bermain di atas pundak gadis itu. Dia tak lagi merasakan sentuhan di tengkuknya.

Kedua telapak gadis itu menghentikan gerakan jarinya, mengangkat tangannya dan membawanya ke depan wajah sang gadis. Manik mereka masih terpaku satu sama lain. Jemarinya merasakan basah dan hangat, membuatnya tersentak sejenak – lalu menyeringai. Menikmati permainan lidah lawan mainnya.

"Oh, shit. Awas kau, Meiko" kakinya beberapa langkah membawa tubuhnya ke belakang, tangannya terasa sakit. Dan yang bisa ditangkap oleh pandangannya hanyalah senyum kemenangan gadis coklat itu – meski dia ragu entah Meiko menyeringai, entah mencibir.

"Kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti malam di tempat yang lebih sepi, Gakupo-senpai," Meiko berkedip jail, kemudian menjilat jari telunjuknya. "Lain kali, jangan 'menyerang'ku saat aku baru sampai. Itu terlalu mendadak, aku jadi kurang bisa berimprovisasi kan," dia berbalik. Melangkah meninggalkan pemuda bersurai ungu yang masih mencoba menghentikan rembesan darah dari jari telunjuknya dengan ujung kaos hitamnya. Menghampiri seorang lain yang tengah membaca kertas di sofa putih depan panggung studio. Menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping pemuda yang memang selalu terlihat serius dan menyapanya dengan senyum lebar.

.

.

Dia masih terus berbicara, tak peduli jika lawan bicaranya tak menangkap apapun dari isi pembicaraan mereka. Karena baginya, sahutan 'Oh', 'Terus?', 'Aku tahu', 'Hn' adalah satu bentuk respon pemuda itu atas kalimat-kalimatnya. Sebenarnya, dia ingin diperhatikan barang sejenak, oleh pemuda berkaca mata di sampingnya. Tapi mendadak kalimatnya diinterupsi oleh tubuh yang tiba-tiba saja menghalangi pandangannya dari raut serius Kiyoteru.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku, Kaito," yah. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan betapa tidak menyenangkannya sifat Kaito jika suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Dan semua penghuni ruangan ini tahu, Kaito sedang dalam mode bad-mod seminggu ini. Tentu karena Miku – kekasihnya. Pasalnya, seminggu lalu Miku merona merah karena Gakupo menggodanya – hal yang sudah biasa. Tapi entah karena apa – mungkin, nilai ujiannya banyak mendapat angka merah – hari itu dia tak sekalipun mendekati Miku.

Sofa yang kecil itu terasa sempit karena kehadiran Kaito. Tentu sempit tidaknya bukan menjadi masalah bagi Meiko. Hanya saja, keberadaan Kaito sangat mengganggunya – dia tak bisa lagi berdua dengan Kiyoteru, tak bisa lagi memandang wajah pintarnya, tak bisa lagi mendengar suaranya…..

Oke. Berlebihan.

"Dia merona lagi," yang dimaksud bisa dipastikan adalah Miku. "Aku ingin menonjok Gakupo," hei hei, dia seniormu. "Dasar tidak peka," ini yang menjadi objek pembicaraan kembali lagi ke Miku.

"Berhentilah mengoceh," kalimat terpanjang yang hari ini didengar Meiko, "Kenapa kau tidak sedikit bermain peran bersama Meiko di depan Miku?" Dan hal yang akan terjadi adalah keluarnya suara kemarahan Miku. Jemarinya memegang ujung framenya yang berwarna hitam, masih menekuni deretan huruf di depannya dan tidak menghiraukan tatapan yang terarah padanya– sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia baru saja mengeluarkan ide gila.

Kaito terdiam. Bukan karena memikirkan opsi itu, tapi karena terlalu shock dengan ide yang sangat 'tidak Kiyoteru'

"Boleh juga"

Kali ini pandangan Kaito tertuju pada gadis teman sekolahnya. "Kau bercanda"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku ingin kau berbaikan dengan Miku dan masalah sepele ini tidak terus-terusan menggantung. Kau tahu, kau sangat kekanakan," berbaikan atau putus sekalian. Tidak ada ruginya bagi Meiko.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak melihat kaitan antara keduanya – bermain peran denganmu dan berbaikan dengan Miku"

Sekelebat, sudut matanya menangkap pergerakan kecil. Dan dia memutuskan untuk bergerak, tanpa pikir panjang. Karena tubuhnya kini telah condong ke tubuh Kaito, menumpukan berat tubuhnya di atas dua telapak tangannya yang menekan dada bidang pemuda penyuka ice cream itu. Tak menghiraukan kalimat panik Kaito yang menggumamkan sesuatu tentang berhenti atau terlalu dekat, tak pula peduli dengan seringai tipis di wajah Kiyoteru yang tak sengaja dilihatnya.

Hal yang terjadi kemudian membuatnya menampilkan senyum kemenangan. Dilihatnya pemuda biru itu terseret oleh Miku setelah sebelumnya sang gadis berkuncir dua menarik belakang bajunya dan menghempaskannya ke punggung sofa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hah?" Meiko tak bisa menjawab langsung. Maksudnya apa?

"Punggungmu membentur sofa, sepertinya sakit"

"Oh," entah kenapa rasa hangat menjalar memenuhi tubuhnya, "Bukan masalah. Aku baik-baik saja," meski raut wajah pemuda itu datar seperti biasanya, kalimat mengandung pesan kekhawatiran itu membuat Meiko bahagia. "Tapi mungkin aku tidak akan baik-baik saja saat Miku menantangku beradu mulut"

"Mungkin kau harus membaca banyak buku agar kosa katamu bertambah. Akan sangat berguna jika kau berdebat dengan seseorang," maniknya kembali menatap kertas-kertas di tangannya – sepertinya konsep video klip album kedua mereka. Konsep video klip manajement yang menaungi mereka memang Kiyoteru yang membuat. Selain itu, dia juga menjadi komposer dari lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

"Yeah. Mungkin"

**-tbc-**

Waktu pertama liat Meiko dan Gakupo, kata pertama yang muncul adalah 'Penggoda'. Dan kalau saya memikirkan Kiyoteru, deretan kata yang muncul adalah pendiam, dingin, mesum ^.^  
Jadi, jangan salahkan saya kalau saya memakai sifat menurut subjektivitas saya dalam fic ini.

**thx 4 read  
wanna review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp.**  
**Rate : T**  
**Genre : Drama**  
**Chara : Meiko, Gakupo K, Kiyoteru H**

**Warning : OoC, Typo(s), Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Sunflower**  
**.**

**.**

Dia terlihat berkutat dengan androidnya, entah sibuk dengan aplikasi apa. Hanya 'terlihat'. Nyatanya sudut matanya sering berpindah dari benda kecil di tangannya ke arah pemuda yang masih betah menutup mulut dan menaruh perhatian penuhnya pada kertas yang sedang di bacanya. Berkali-kali pula jemarinya mengambang di atas layar sentuh gadget mininya – tak melakukan apapun. Sejujurnya dia benar-benar ingin membuka percakapan, tapi otaknya terlalu buntu untuk mencari sebuah topik yang bisa menarik perhatian orang ini. Selain karena dunia pemuda ini tak pernah dilihatnya dan kemungkinan jauh dari bayangannya, dia tahu seorang yang sudah berstatus sebagai mahasiswa ini tak terlalu suka membuang waktu dengan percakapan yang menurutnya tidak penting.

Gadis itu juga tahu, hal yang temasuk 'penting' bagi Kiyoteru adalah kuliah, lagu, dan konsep video. Bagi Meiko yang masih seorang siswa high school, semuanya terlalu terstruktur dan tidak menarik. Dan dia tidak ingin repot-repot berpura-pura menyukai sesuatu yang masih abstrak baginya hanya untuk menarik perhatian seorang yang disukainya.

Mungkin memang level rasa 'suka'nya bisa dipertanyakan.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san," suara mengalun itu membuat kepalanya sontak menoleh ke belakang – arah di mana pintu yang dilewatinya tadi berada. Gadis berambut merah jambu memasuki studio, berjalan anggun bak model dengan senyum tersungging pada tiap orang yang menyapanya. Uh. Dia mencoba mati-matian untuk tidak mendengus.

Meiko tidak membenci gadis itu. Hanya… yah, semacam kurang suka. Dan rasa kurang sukanya memang tidak beralasan. Jika harus menjawab, Meiko dengan spontan akan menjawab 'Karena dia terlalu sempurna'

Iri? Bisa jadi. Mungkin karena itu.

Melihat Luka berjalan ke arahnya membuatnya berharap agar dia tidak terlalu ceroboh untuk memutar matanya bosan.

Manik coklatnya masih memandangnya ketika Luka tepat di belakangnya, menaruh dua telapak tangannya pada punggung sofa dan menyapanya ramah, "Hai, Meiko," serta tersenyum tipis karena mendengar sahutannya yang lirih 'Hai juga, Luka'. Setelahnya, dia kembali berpura-pura sibuk dengan androidnya meski telinganya terpasang tajam.

"Tugas Perencanaan Bisnis-mu sudah selesai, Ki-kun," manik saphire Luka beralih pada Kiyoteru yang masih acuh dengannya.

Yah, mereka memang berada di universitas yang sama dan jurusan yang sama – Menejemen. Dan Meiko tahu – semua orang tahu karena ini adalah rahasia umum – jika Kiyoteru sangat suka dan tertarik dengan desain, tapi takdir membawanya terdampar di jurusan yang penuh dengan konsep introduksi dari dunia Barat – teori-teori yang sangat tidak cocok diterapkan di belahan dunia Timur. Itu kata pemuda itu pada satu waktu yang entah kapan.

"Kalau kau berniat melihat untuk mencari inspirasi, jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan keinginanmu. Aku terlalu pintar untuk kau bodohi"

Sebenarnya, Meiko tidak tahu secara sadar bahwa hal yang membuatnya kurang suka pada Luka adalah keakrabannya dengan Kiyoteru, dan kenyataan bahwa sang gadis merah jambu selalu bisa membuat pemuda itu mengeluarkan kalimat yang lumayan panjang. Dia tidak tahu, lebih tepatnya belum sadar akan hal itu.

"Hei, jangan terlalu kaku. Kau perlu tahu, aku belum menemukan ide sama sekali. Dan – oh, aku ingin melompati hari saja – besok sudah deadline, Ki-kun. Besok tidak akan selesai jika kau tidak mau mengintipkan satu lembar tugasmu untukku," suaranya merajuk, tak mengindahkan sama sekali bahwa ada seorang lain yang berada dalam jangkauan dengar suaranya.

"Itu bukan urusanku, Luka. Dan hentikan nadamu itu. Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang akan berbaik hati begitu saja. Cepatlah berganti pakaian jika kau ingin pengambilan gambar video klip-mu cepat selesai, dan kau bisa segera mengerjakan tugasmu itu. Hubungi Kaito juga"

Terlalu panjang. Terlalu panjang dan Meiko tidak suka. Abaikan sarkasme yang ada dalam kalimat itu, karena Meiko tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Intinya, kalimat Kiyoteru terlalu panjang.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau memang tidak bisa diajak bercanda, Ki-kun," dia mengeluarkan android silver dari tas selempang ungu lavendernya, beberapa kali memainkan jemarinya pada layar sentuh dan kemudian mendekatkannya ke telinganya. "Kaito-kun, sekarang di mana? Cepatlah ke sini kalau kau tidak mau Ki-kun makin mengamuk…," tubuhnya perlahan berbalik, berjalan menjauh dengan suara yang semakin mengecil.

.

.

Maniknya menatap kosong benda mungil dalam genggamannya, pikirannya sedang tidak di sini – entah sedang melayang ke mana. Sebelahnya telah kosong, sofa itu masih hangat. Telinganya tak menangkap suara musik klasik yang kian lama kian keras – jika di dengar dari tempatnya sekarang duduk. Kesadarannya datang saat dirasakannya sentuhan kecil di lututnya. Kepalanya mendongak dan menemukan pemuda itu berlutut di hadapannya dengan tangan terulur – gestur seperti mengajak berdansa.

Senyum lembutnya membuat sejenak Meiko terdiam.

Musik itu terasa dekat dengannya. Pasti dalam saku baju yang terlihat aneh di matanya itu. Sungguh, jika pemuda itu tidak sedang menatapnya serius dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya, Meiko akan dengan senang hati terbahak menertawakan.

"Hime-sama, tidak baik membuat seorang Ouji-sama menunggu"

"Baka. Di Jepang Hime dan Ouji tidak pernah berdansa. Dan – ehm, well – untuk kostummu itu dan ajakanmu berdansa, mungkin lebih baik menggunakan kata 'Prince' dan 'Princess', kan?" Kalau mau jujur, kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja, meski dia berniat untuk tidak mengacaukan suasana serius yang telah pemuda itu ciptakan. Tapi tentu saja gadis itu sadar, bahwa dialah yang selalu merusak suasana yang serius – tentu diantara mereka berdua. Dan dia tidak ingin repot-repot merasa bersalah, karena memang pada dasarnya pemuda itu tidak benar-benar serius – hanya sekedar bermain-main.

"Oh, baiklah. My Princess, maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

"Dengan senang hati, Prince Gakupo," dia terkikik geli melihat pemuda itu berjengit sejenak mendengar panggilannya.

Pria berkuncir itu membimbing Meiko untuk berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan, kemudian mulai bergerak sesuai irama lagu yang diputarnya dari music player di sakunya. Masih tersenyum lembut, dia berkata, "Aku akan membunuhmu karena memaksaku mengeluarkan kalimat memuakkan itu," kalimat yang sangat kontras bila dibandingkan dengan raut wajahnya.

"Kalimat mana yang kau maksud, Gakupo-senpai? Dan aku pun akan membunuhmu jika tanganmu mulai kurang ajar," Meiko tersenyum mengancam.

"'My Princess, maukah kau berdansa denganku?' Cih, aku kira kau tidak suka drama macam itu. Menggelikan. Tapi…., aku tidak berjanji akan bisa mengontrol tanganku," _smirk_.

Sumpah, ingin sekali Meiko menyumpalkan sesuatu kepada pemuda itu agar dia tak bisa lagi menyeringai mesum. "Aku memang tidak suka drama, senpai. Tapi tiap perempuan itu punya sisi dimana dia ingin mengalami suatu kejadian seperti kisah klasik macam Cinderella, Beauty and The Beast, atau apapun yang semacam itu. Dan – yeah – aku hanya seorang gadis," kali ini Meiko berharap dia tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Oke, kalimat yang baru saja dikeluarkannya itu memang sangat-sangat absurd. Bagaimana bisa dia mengeluarkan statemen tanpa ada bukti itu? 'Tiap perempuan itu bla bla bla.' Sungguh itu hanyalah kalimat random, dan Gakupo tampak serius mendengarnya.

Selanjutnya hanya ada instrumen lagu yang mereka dengar – karena suara bising studio ini entah kenapa tak menyambangi telinga mereka. Lagu mendekati akhir –

"Berhenti bermain-main, Gakupo. Pasanganmu menunggumu, dan sepertinya dia sangat ingin menyelesaikan sesi pengambilan gambar ini dengan cepat," suara itu terdengar tepat di telinga Meiko. Membuatnya sejenak menghentikan nafasnya. Entah karena dia merasa kaget, entah karena dia merasa gugup, entah karena dia merasa terlaludekat dengan pemuda di belakangnya – yang menariknya dengan paksa dari pelukan Gakupo. Lengan pemuda itu melingkari erat pinggangnya, sedang tangan satunya memegang siku Meiko – membuat gadis itu masih dalam pose saat sedang menaruh tangannya di pundak Gakupo. Punggungnya…., tersandar pada dada bidang pemuda itu. Kiyoteru.

"S-sen-pai?" kepalanya mendongak, menemukan pemuda berkacamata itu menatap sengit Gakupo yang tersenyum pasrah – menyerah dengan perintah teman seumurannya yang memang harus dipatuhi olehnya, dan oleh semua orang di studio ini. Nafasnya terhenti tanpa sadar. Ini terlalu dekat. Dalam hati, dia merapalkan do'a agar detak jantungnya tak menimbulkan suara yang terlampau keras hingga terdengar oleh pemuda yang tubuhnya menempel erat pada tubuhnya. Dalam hati, dia berharap agar waktu berhenti barang beberapa detik – karena sungguh, dia sangat senang dengan sensasi yang saat ini tengah dirasakannya.

"Dan kau, Meiko. Berhentilah menjadi wanita penggoda untuk saat-saat penting seperti ini. Kau harus memilih waktu yang tepat dimana kau bisa bermain-main sepuasmu," nada suaranya terdengar dingin. Sangat dingin hingga membekukan gerakan apapun yang harus diciptakan olehnya – degup jantung, helaan nafas, kedipan mata…. Kalimat, yang bersamaan dengan perginya sang pembuat kalimat mampu membuat manik coklat itu mengeluarkan butiran bening – dalam diam.

Belum sedetik dia merasa telah mencapai langit, sayap yang terkembang patah begitu saja – hanya meninggalkan kerangka karena bulu-bulu putihnya rontok tak bersisa. "A-ah….," hanya itu suara yang keluar. Tak lebih.

Tubuhnya masih belum sepenuhnya dalam kuasanya. Pun saat seorang entah siapa membimbingnya untuk duduk di sofa – di mana tadi dia telah duduk – dia masih merasa terlalu takut untuk berkedip. Karena dia tahu….dengan satu gerakan kecil kelopak matanya, butiran bening yang menggantung itu akan jatuh dan membuat aliran basah di pipinya.

Dalam samar, rasa hangat sejenak menghampiri keningnya yang tertutup poni.

.

.

"Aku akan megantarmu pulang," pemuda berambut ungu panjang berkuncir itu terlihat sangat khawatir. Dia bukan orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi bukan berarti dia seorang yang apatis. Bahasa tubuh gadis itu terlalu jelas, sangat mudah untuk dibaca sebagai buku yang terbuka. Gadis itu menyukai Kiyoteru. Sangat suka.

Dan karena dirinyalah gadis itu mendapat kalimat menyakitkan dari Kiyoteru.

Mungkin jika dia tadi mengisi waktu kosongnya dengan bermain game dia akan melewatkan keberadaan Meiko yang tengah sendirian terduduk di sofa. Jika saja dia tidak mendatangi gadis itu dan tidak menawarkan sebuah pilihan kepadanya. Jika saja dia bisa menekan sisi kekanakannya untuk sekedar tidak menggoda Meiko. Jika saja….

Dia membimbing tubuh Meiko yang berjalan limbung, memegangi lengannya dan mengarahkannya saat berbelok. Tubuh kecilnya serasa tak berjiwa.

"Kiii-kunn….," sebuah suara lirih terdengar, membuat tubuh atletisnya menegang sejenak. _Oh, God. Kumohon jangan dia. Kumohon jangan saat ini. _Belum sempat dia membuat tubuh Meiko berhenti melangkah, tubuh gadis itu terhenti – dengan mata membulat.

Keduanya sedang berhimpitan di tembok. Seorang perempuan dengan surai pirang menjuntai panjang, dan seorang pemuda tinggi tegap dengan surai coklat.

_Shit. Bisakah dia tak melakukannya di sembarang tempat?_ Meki tahu gadis di sampingnya telah melihatnya dengan jelas, dia tetap meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas mata Meiko – mencegah agar manik itu tak melihat lebih. Gakupo memutar tubuh, gadis yang matanya tertutup oleh telapak tangannya mengikuti tiap gerakan yang di arahkan kepadanya. Dia harus menempuh rute memutar yang pastinya lebih jauh agar bisa mencapai tempat dimana dia memarkir mobilnya.

Dan dia makin merutuki kesalahannya saat basah dan hangat menyapa telapak tangannya.

Gadis itu menangis.

**-tbc-**

Meiko dan Gakupo itu penggoda ;) Kiyoteru itu, pendiam tapi mesum ;) Maaf pendek, karena entah kenapa selalu mentok di word ke-seribu. Maaf jika feel-nya kurang, masih dalam fase belajar

**thx 4 read  
wanna review?**


End file.
